The present inventive concept relates to a light source module.
Among lenses used in light source modules, a lens having wide beam angle may be used to spread light laterally from a center portion across a large area using the refraction of light. However, when a lens is attached to a substrate in a process of fabricating a light source module, an adhesive may be spread and partly stuck to the lens. Due to the presence of the adhesive on the lens, light emitted by the light source may move along a changed optical path. Accordingly, light emitted externally from the lens may not uniformly spread. In addition, the non-uniform distribution of light may result in poor optical uniformity, such as generation of speckles or mura, in lighting apparatuses or display devices.
In addition, since a lens attachment process is required in addition to a light-source attachment process, manufacturing costs and time may be increased.